Daphne's Sister
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: She was Daphne's sister and Draco's lover, but none of that mattered. Not when Pansy had the girl with the auburn hair.


_**I do not own Harry Potter or any recognisable characters. Written for the 'Wand Wood Competition' by TrueBeliever831, under the category Maple (write about a pairing you have never written before.) **_

_**I just have a little mini obsession with Pansy, Astoria, and Draco. Only a small one. **_

….

_She's Daphne's sister. _

_**She's cute. I could care less if she was the Pope's sister right now. **_

_But, she's younger than you! You know nothing about her!_

_**Only by two years! And besides, isn't the whole point of a relation to get to know about the other person?**_

_She's dating Draco...she'd never go for you. She'd never love someone like _you.

_**Want to try me? **_

….

Astoria had the prettiest auburn hair Pansy had ever seen. It wasn't that brash, ugly orange-red colour of the Weasley's, but it wasn't strawberry blonde. Astoria's hair was also rather long-just past her elbows-and was wavy and shiny. Pansy wasn't really sure when the first time was that she had noticed just how pretty Astoria's hair was, but she knew exactly the first time she had ever wanted to make love to the girl with the pretty hair.

A girl like Pansy had never expected the freedom of choice on who to fall in love with. She especially had never expected the consequences of such freedom.

….

Pansy had assumed she was going to marry Draco Malfoy since she was eleven years old. Part of this was a firm belief that the Parkinsons and the Malfoys would come to some agreement that two families such as their needed to be intertwined. The rest was just childish, first-love nonsense.

She had never looked at anyone else, and she had never allowed _Draco _to look at anyone else. He was _hers_. But, as of late, Pansy had begun to notice that Draco seemed distant. Cool. Like he was seeing someone else.

'_Someone else_' turned out to be Astoria Greengrass, (though Pansy wasn't originally aware of the 'someone else' when she was first officially introduced to Astoria Greengrass)a twenty-one year old with long auburn hair and pretty brown eyes. She was thin-lithe, really-and taller than Pansy by an entire three inches. The first time they had ever met was over breakfast, almost a year ago. Turns out, Astoria and Draco had been doing it for ages, behind Pansy's back. She had been _in the same house_, and they'd been going at it. Looking back, Pansy felt more than a little foolish.

"Good morning," said Pansy, looking up at her in surprise. She had expected to be greeted by her boyfriend, not by some strange girl wearing only a nightgown, whose name Pansy could only half remember. Ashley or something. That _other _Greengrass girl-the younger one. "Greengrass, right?" Pansy asked, frowning. "Daphne's little sister? You were the really quiet one, everyone always said you liked cleaning or something."

The girl had nodded somewhat cautiously, as if waiting for Pansy to make some other sort of smart-alack remark. "I have OCD," the girl explained, and Pansy frowned, unfamiliar with that concept. The other sighed. "It means obsessive-compulsive. I just have really nervous habits."

Was that what she had? Nervous habits for cleaning up? Didn't sound too bad. "Oh, is that all? Is one of your nervous habits sleeping at my boyfriend's house with my being aware of it?"

The girl spluttered, gawking at Pansy. After she had closed her eyes, breathing in and out calmly for a few moments, she opened her eyes, looking at Pansy. She seemed thrown off and confused. "H-how long have you been going out?"

"It seems like forever. A few years, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Excuse me, I need to go talk to Draco for a moment about...about a party." she clambered to her feet, shuffling out the door. Pansy only stopped to think for a second to wonder to herself '_what party?_' before brushing it off as being unimportant.

"Alright, whatever. Have fun." Pansy said, taking a bite of her pancakes, completely unaware of what was going on. What had been going for three months now.

Astoria realised what was going on the second Pansy opened her mouth and said the word "boyfriend". She had run to Draco, demanding an answer. What in the _hell _was Pansy Parkinson doing, under the impression that Draco was her boyfriend. In normal cases, the relationship-for all three-would have been over, crushed, final. But Astoria loved-or thought she did-Draco too much. And Pansy was oblivious to everything, unaware of what her 'boyfriend' was doing when she wasn't looking. Though, she (Pansy) did make a very careful note to watch the Greengrass girl. She (Astoria) was pretty, very pretty, and Draco was a male, who was wont to gaze at other girls. Better to be on the safe side, just in case.

….

Pansy and Astoria did not meet for another three months. Draco was very careful to plan meetings with either girl around when he knew one or the other would not be around. He loved the position he was in, sleeping with two pretty (more or less) Pureblood (had to keep Mummy happy) girls (because Draco didn't swing that way).

The second time the two met, outside of school, was on a drizzly Tuesday. (Tuesdays seem to exist only to be ignored, as well as often rainy. Astoria would later reflect that Tuesdays, for her, had a completely different meaning for her than before.) It was just outside a very nice bakery run by a Half-blood woman named Susan who knew Draco, who had recommended the place to both girls. (Big mistake.)

"Greengrass?" Pansy asked, giving Astoria a shocked look. She had just come to pick up some biscuits for a brunch she was going to with Tracey Davis. Vague memories of seeing that flash of auburn hair back in Draco's kitchen flicker through her mind.

"Pansy Parkinson? What are you doing here?"

"Biscuits," Pansy explained, pointing towards Susan, who was wrapping up the little things of bread in nice paper. "For a brunch over at the Zabini's manor just outside of Lucca. Do you know of it?" Pansy wasn't sure why, but she was almost hoping the Greengrass girl _could _come.

"I don't believe I was invited, but-"

"I'm sure Blaise wouldn't mind one more guest. You should come with me. You know, I never _did _catch your name. I just keep calling you Daphne's sister or the Greengrass girl."

"Astoria," she laughed, before turning to Susan and ordering a dozen brownies. "And, I'd love to come with you, Ms. Parkinson."

"And I am glad to make your acquaintance, Ms. Greengrass." They both giggled, feeling like little girls trying to make play at being older and more mature. Susan smiled good-naturedly at both, wrapping up their goods and seeing them off.

….

It was completely unintentional, but Pansy had a little bit too much to drink and Astoria had a little bit more. One thing led to another (Blaise had plenty of empty, _convenient _closets around the manor) and soon they were pushed up against each other, brooms and floor cleaner clattering all around them, but they were in a moment of passion.

(Nothing else mattered at that time.)

Afterwords, Pansy asked Astoria if she meant any of it, and Astoria couldn't help but say yes. _Yes, she did. _She wasn't sure why, (nor was Pansy) she had never been interested in girls, not this way. But she liked it. She liked _Pansy_, liked the peaceful sex. They promised to meet again, later that month.

"Why did you never tell me about Draco?" she asked Astoria later, half mad, half sadly confused. Pansy had personally caught Draco with some Hufflepuff fresh out of school and managed to worm the truth out about the others-including Astoria. "You should have told me, Tory."

"I didn't know how to handle it," Astoria muttered, looking ashamedly away from Pansy. "I was I love-thought I was in love-with Draco. I wanted him for myself, so I refused to admit you had him. And now, everything is backwards. I don't want him to have _you_, never again. Please say you'll stay with me, Pansy?"

"Always."

….

"You don't have to do this, you know." she told Astoria, nearly begging the auburn-haired girl. "There's no need for you to leave with him. You could come with me, we could run away. Please, Tory, you don't have to go. I _need _you, I _love _you."

Astoria shook her head sadly, her arms already blocking Pansy from herself. Separating herself from Pansy; distance, put between them, a clear border saying 'No longer welcome'. That was what Pansy was-_no longer welcome. _Astoria had chosen Draco over Pansy. Draco had chosen Astoria over Pansy. Was there anyone left for her?

"You know where I come from, Pansy. You _know _that we're Purebloods, that we're supposed to marry and carry on all these family lines. What we had...it was a summer fling, a passionate _moment _of love. It's over now, I've realised my priorities. Who I want to-and _need_-to be with. Maybe you will find someone else, but I have Draco. I'm _fine_."

"A summer fling? A _summer fling_? This has been going on for two years! Two years, Astoria, that you and I have loved each other-" Astoria shook her head firmly, her eyes shut tight. She was already crying, but Pansy could not feel sad for her. She was only angry. "don't shake your head at me! Don't lie about not loving me, I know you did. I know you _do_. Why are you turning away from me?"

"Don't you understand?" Astoria hissed, getting to her feet. "Don't you _realise_? I'm _married _to Draco, Pansy. Not you; I can never be married to you. I can never carry _our _children-but I can carry his! I _am _carrying his! Do you think he will ever let me leave him, knowing I am giving him an heir or an heiress? He will never let me go, not even for true love."

"I will wait for you, Tory. I will _always _wait for you." Pansy said, kissing Astoria passionately. She meant every word of it, too, and Astoria meant it just as much when she echoed Pansy's words from earlier.

"I love you."


End file.
